Un sentimiento Puro
by Vane-Sama
Summary: Madara-Uchiha salva a Hinata del suicidio, pero este acto sera el detonante para que sus manos se manchen se sangre , el solo quiere protegerla. pero la llegada de shisui cambira las cosas, solo el destino dira cual es el rumbo de los tres. Abvertenica. violencia, lemon en un futuro. fechas cambiadas.


Tengo miedo de huir.

Pero ya estoy huyendo, lejos del lugar de mis pesadillas.  
>Aún siento el dolor en mi alma.<br>Todavía sueño que una cura aliviara la amarga agonía en mi pecho.

Pero ahora solo las sombras rodean mi mundo.  
>Bajo la luna mis sentimientos afloran, llamando a gritos a los demonios de la noche, invitándolos inconscientemente a que tomen mi por esta oscuridad, sin rumbo fijo.<br>La luz se ha marchado.

Solo el viento helado me acompaña.

Es una noche solitaria como las demás.

Eran los pensamientos de una hermosa oji-perla. Que miraba desde las alturas del risco Nakao. No sabía si seguir o no, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba absolutamente pérdida. Vagando en un mar profundo y oscuro.

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, cada lágrima brillaba ante la luz del astro lunar logrando que su pálida piel creara un hermoso contraste, aun en ese estado deplorable conservaba su belleza. Sollozo tras sollozo se ahogaba cada vez más.

Simplemente no podía concebir la idea.

¿Por qué a ella? ¡Por Kami, solo tenía doce años!

Le habían destruido la vida. Le habían arrebatado su pureza de la manera más cruel.

Su inocencia se había perdido, el brillo en sus ojos estaba casi extinto. Al igual que sus motivos para vivir.

Las horas pasaban y solo pensaba si eso se volvería a repetir.

No quería volver a sentir aquellas ásperas manos sobre su piel.

Ya no quiero sentir nada.

Tan solo recordarlo causo que se desplomara en el suelo, mientras sujetaba su vientre y vomitaba una y otra vez.

Sentía asco de a sí misma.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, mirando atenta la pequeña distancia entre ella y el abismo, que más daba acabar con su vida, si ya se la habían destruido. Que más daba morir ahogada, era preferible eso a volver a vivir un ultraje más.

Acabar con su vida era la única solución.

No más sueños. No más nada. No más dolor.

Finalmente descansar en paz.

Con mucho esfuerzo llego a la orilla. Un solo paso más y todo terminaría, en sus ojos solo quedo reflejado la oscuridad del abismo. Mientras que sus cortos cabellos se mecían al ritmo del feroz viento.

Todo había acabado.- Pensó mientras se precipitaba al vacío, pero una mano cálida la sujeto desde lo alto y la jalaban hacia arriba con tal fuerza que acabo encima de quien la había sujetado.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba, simplemente no supo que hacer, él estaba ahí, mirándola, exigiendo en silencio una explicación.

-Ma..da..ra.-Sama.- Murmuro al momento que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmín.

-¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?!

Fue la pregunta demandante del líder del Clan-Uchiha, mientras examinaba a esa niña de pies a cabeza, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que algo andaba mal.

Por instinto solo se puso de pie con ella, para así escanearla de la cabeza a los pies, lo que vio no le gustó nada.

El kimono que ella traía puesto, tenía algunas arrugas, vio moretones en sus brazos. Lo siguiente lo dejo helado, todo rastro de color desapareció de su rostro. Ahí en aquellos pálidos muslos de niña, había hilos de sangre que se deslizaban hasta perderse en la tierra.

Un extraño instinto afloro en su corazón, este le ordenaba que se la llevase, podía sentirlo, esa niña corría peligro. Con una dulzura muy poco frecuente en él, la tomo en brazos.

Hinata asustada se debatía en aquel amarre, pero un suave murmullo, la hizo mirar a los ojos de quien frustro su suicidio. Ambas miradas quedaron conectadas por breves segundos.

Algo en su interior le decía que confiara en él. No podía explicarlo pero lo sentía. Y por alguna razón dejo de luchar. Para el Uchiha-Mayor esto no paso por alto, así que decidió llevarla consigo, a su apartamento.

Entraron por la ventana, cosa que ella dedujo, que era por no alertar a los guardias de esos territorios.

La heredera del clan-Hyuga miro asombrada el lugar era una habitación muy amplia. Pero en sí muy hermosa, las paredes poseían un suave color crema. El inmenso armario estaba hecho de mármol, jamás en su vida había visto algo así. Armas colgando desde katanas y espadas samuráis, adornaban majestuosamente el lugar.

Aquel cuarto era..como decirlo..tan Uchiha, que una diminuta sonrisa adorno su rostro, haciéndola olvidar su agonía.

Quiso decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida al sentir como era depositada en el lecho del Uchiha, las suaves sabanas de satín y algodón, le causaron ganas de acariciarlas.

Viendo esto Madara, se asomó al gran ventanal para cerrar las cortinas.

**-Puedes hablar**.-Dijo sin más.- Esperando que por lo más sagrado sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.

Hinata tembló, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba una voz así, autoritaria y demandante.

**-Gomenasai. Madara-Sama**.-contestó, mientras sus manos se hundían en las sabanas.

**-¿Quién te hizo esto?**-Ordeno, al momento que avanzaba hacia ella y la sujetaba de la barbilla, para que lo mirara de frente.

Exigía la verdad y la tendría.

Aquella acción aterrorizo a Hinata, mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente. Empezó otra vez a llorar, pero esta vez se retorció queriendo alejar aquella mano.- Desesperado, Madara la tuvo que sujetar con fuerza, para evitar que se lastimara ella misma.

Por primera vez en su vida, hizo algo que nunca había hecho, la acuno en su pecho, para que escuchara el latir de su corazón. Eso era algo que su madre solía hacer con el después de las batallas.

Los minutos fueron eternos, pero agradables, Hinata se calmó lentamente, mientras se aferraba al hombre con fuerza. Y ahí en medio de sollozos se quedó dormida como la pequeña niña que era.

Madara sin dudarlo la recostó en la cama. No soportaba el olor a alcohol que estaba impregnado en la Hyuga. No soportaba el olor a sangre.

A pasos agigantados llego a su baño, saco todos los productos de limpieza personal. Abrió el grifo dejando que el agua helada cayera. Salió a fuera para traer a Hinata. Tuvo que zarandearla varias veces, pero esta seguía sin despertar. La situación era desesperante.

Si no despertaba con él, despertaría con el agua.

Y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la levanto y puso bajo la regadera.

Literalmente el grito que Hinata emitió, casi lo dejo sordo.

**-Calla**-DIJO Madara.

Hinata solo lo miraba y trataba de salir de ahí, el agua estaba helada. Empezó a temblar a causa del frio. Madara ignoro todo, sin decir nada, empezó a quitarle el kimono. La oji-perla solo lo miro aterrada, pero el uchiha anticipando la situación, solo dijo: **Debes asearte.**

Aquellos le cerrar la boca.

Prácticamente su rostro se volvió rojo-tomate, al ver su kimono aun lado de su cuerpo.

Madara solo sonrió, jamás en su vida había visto sonrojo más grande que ese. Pero esa sonrisa se borró, siendo remplazado por una mueca de odio y repulsión, aquel infantil cuerpo tenía tantas heridas que se sorprendía que esta aun estuviera consiente, **¡FUERA QUIEN FUERA EL MALDITO, LO HARIA PAGAR CON SANGRE!**

Hinata trato de cubrirse con sus manos, pero él la detuvo, suplicando que la dejase ayudar.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, mientras gimoteaba, otra vez estaba llorando y se recriminaba por eso. Hasta que una suave caricia en su mejilla la devolvió a la realidad, sus hermosos ojos blancos lo miraron, sin saberlo el brillo en ellos volvió, así como el renacer de un alma, Madara fue testigo de ello, quedó prendado, jamás había visto mirada tan dulce y cálida.

Pero ahora no eran momentos para pensar en ello, rompiendo cualquier contacto visual, se dedicó a curarla, primero borrando las marcas de golpes, hasta las mordidas de aquellos pequeños senos de niña. Sus manos viajaban por todos lados, hasta llegar a su feminidad, la cual aún sangraba, con mucho cuidado, tomo una pequeña cantidad de jabón y lo paso por ahí, delineando los bordes rosáceos y la entrada enrojecida. Sus ojos negros observaban cada detalle, cada herida, solo faltaba retirar aquel liquido blanco que emanaba, su dedo anular se deslizo con precaución en aquel estrecho canal, tuvo que ignorar los gritillos de dolor de la niña. Aún faltaba lo peor, una vez retirado todo rastro y limpiado. Envió un poco de chacra para regenerar los tejidos dañados y así parar la hemorragia.

Era un proceso lento y doloroso, eso fue demasiado para Hinata que colapso en breves segundos, aun asi Madara siguió con su labor médica, ahora el limpiaba aquel cabello con esmero al igual que la piel. No le importo mojarse completamente.

Nadie creería que el déspota, asesino en masa y despiadado líder del clan-Uchiha, estuviera atendiendo con tanto esmero a una chiquilla que apenas conocía.

Una vez finalizo, la tomo en brazos y le recostó en su cama, tomo una toalla y empezó a secarla. Luego le coloco una de sus camisas, la cual era de cuello alto, color verde olivo con el signo del clan-Uchiha grabado en su espalda. A ella le quedaba como un vestido hasta las rodillas, No podía negarlo, Hinata parecía toda una Uchiha, por un momento pensó que ella podía ser su hija.

Pero el destino se había encargado de negarle la oportunidad de encontrar una mujer digna de llevar su apellido.

Pero sobre todo de negarle la oportunidad de tener un hijo.

Pero tener a una discípula sonaba bien. Entonces lo decido esa niña seria su discípula. Aun si enfrentara al clan-Hyuga en el proceso.

Un suave murmullo lo hizo clavar sus orbes negras en Hinata, vio que esta aun temblaba, tenía que abrigarla. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la levanto e hizo a un lado las mojadas sabanas. Arrojándolas al suelo y a ella depositándola en el mullido colchón. Saco de su armario varios cobertores y la arropo, como un padre a su hija.

Sin duda mañana sería un día largo.

**Continuara**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: He cambiado las fechas, Hinata está presente en el periodo de gobierno de Hashirama y Madara.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**POSDATA. MADARA ES MIO, AL IGUAL QUE HASHIRAMA XD.**


End file.
